


A Show And Dinner

by BeneathSilverStars



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU where everyone is alive and happy, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sibling Banter, Sizzle it up with Taako and Lup, Super gay crush at first sight, The rest of the crew banter too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathSilverStars/pseuds/BeneathSilverStars
Summary: Taako performs in a small town he once saved. Lup flirts. Ren is really, really gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing out a meet-cute headcanon but it got so detailed that I figured it deserved a whole fic? I am resigned to my fate.

“Fuck,” Ren whispered to herself, watching as Taako’s twin sister – Lup, was it? – cast a simple spell to light the stove, fire twirling unthinkingly around her fingers. She was so obviously in her element; it showed in every confident quip, every easy move, every wide grin. She didn’t have as polished an act as her brother, but she didn’t need it.

“Fuck,” Ren whispered again, standing on her tiptoes for a better view through the small crowd. “I’m so gay.”

When Taako had mentioned bringing the crew down to Refuge for a show, Ren had been looking forward to meeting his new (or is that old?) friends, but she hadn’t expected that anything could top the joy of seeing Taako perform again. As it turned out, she was hardly looking at him. She couldn’t pull her attention away from his assistant.

–––

“Hey Lup,” Taako whispered, almost inaudibly, trusting his Message spell to convey his words to his sister. “Try winking at the dark elf chick, I got a theory.”

Lup tossed him the green onion and pepper she’d been chopping, waving a hand so the flames would follow the pan even as Taako lifted it off the stove to catch the vegetables. The fire licked at his fingers as he set it back down. “Careful there!” she called, and then quietly added, “In the shoulderless top, on the right?”

Taako hummed in agreement to both her warning and her question, overdramatically taking his hands off the pan. “You’re the one making those flames dance, Lup! My own sister, out to get me?”

Lup turned to look at the lady Taako had pointed out. Her neatly braided hair brushed her shoulders, and her outfit was professional greys but with a flirty cut. She was staring up at the stage in avid interest, eyes sparkling – and Taako was right, that interest wasn’t directed at the fancy frying.

She was pretty cute.

“Don’t worry,” Lup said, continuing the banter with her brother but looking right at Ms. Heart-Eyes, “I’m the good twin.” She winked.

Sparkling eyes widened and glanced away, both hands coming up to touch her face, and when she looked back up she was biting her lip.

Taako mouthed, “Toldya so.”

–––

Ren was blushing _so_ hard. It had to be a coincidence that Lup had been looking at her, right? Not even looking _at_ her, just near her, probably. But the flirty comments and knowing looks continued. At one point Lup raised her eyebrows at her – near her – in her direction, and, feeling silly, Ren raised her own eyebrows back, and Lup _smiled._ It was a wide smile that crinkled her eyes and and showed her teeth and it was just about the prettiest thing Ren had ever seen. Likely it had been sparked by Taako making some joke that Ren hadn’t been paying enough attention to hear, but she could pretend.

Right, Taako. Her culinary idol, her inspiration, the reason she was here? She shook herself, trying to focus on stage center – where Lup was taste-testing something. Oh, Istus. Fuck. Lup was looking right at her as she licked the spoon.

Ren just about died.

–––

“Did you see her face, near the end?” They were backstage relaxing, and Lup was practically vibrating with excitement. “I wasn’t even flirting that hard, and she was _swooning!"_

“Poor darling,” Taako said, shaking his head in mock sympathy, “I thought she was gonna combust when you made that joke about volunteers.”

“Gonna bust alright,” Merle snickered as he passed by with a stack of dishes. “Bust a-”

“Gross!” Taako interrupted, putting his hands over Angus’s ears. “Madango’s here, dude. And Lup, don’t pretend you weren’t swooning just as hard.”

Angus’s comment as he fondly pushed Taako’s hands away was lost under Lup’s enthusiastic response of “Hell yeah I was!” She sighed dreamily as she continued, “She had the _cutest_ smile, did you see the way she kept looking around like she didn’t believe it, and her eyes! And her whole aesthetic was pretty hot, you gotta admit. I like a girl who knows what she’s about.”

“Oh really?” Lucretia deadpanned. “What am I about, then?”

Lup grinned, pulling her closer in a one-armed hug. “You’re all about that nerd shit, ‘Cretia, information and history... It’s hot as hell!”

“And a boy who knows what he’s about?” Barry asked.

“I guess that’s alright too,” Lup replied with a giggle, pulling him down by the hand she was holding so she could reach his cheek for a smooch. “But you’re the most fun when you’re out of your depth! My nerd-ass scientist, figuring things out.”

 _"Gross,"_ Taako interrupted for the second time in as many minutes, “Get a room!”

Lup stuck her tongue out at him. “Don’t be jealous just because only one of your boyfriends could come on this trip.”

Taako returned the gesture, along with an additional finger. “Don’t be jealous just because my boyfriends are responsible people with jobs n shit!”

“Puh-lease, ‘responsible’. That skelli-man of yours is gonna get fired any day now, and that ‘business’ you all ‘run’ hardly counts.” Lup was making finger quotes for emphasis, which was extra impressive – or unimpressive – considering she didn’t let go of her husband or girlfriend to do it.

Taako waved his arm to beckon for Magnus, who abandoned a portable stove halfway to the wagon and started back towards backstage.

“Maggie, tell Lup how responsible you and Krav are, she’s makin fun of me! Our bakery slash carving slash mechanics slash music business is super legit, right?”

Magnus walked the last few steps to Taako, placed his hands on his shoulders, looked seriously into his eyes, and said, “Taako, I hate to break it to you, but Avi and Angus are the only thing holding our shitty operation together. The thirteen-year-old is more responsible than us.”

Lup cackled and held out a hand for a highfive, first from Magnus and then Angus, before tucking it back around Lucretia.

“Anyway,” Taako declared loudly, “back to important things. She was totally flirting back, you should go for it.”

“Oh?” Magnus had been moving away, but decidedly sat down next to Taako’s chair at this bit of news. “Does someone have a hot date?”

“I _wish,"_ Lup groaned. “Too bad we’re not passing out samples like you used to, I could-”

“Give her something to _sample?"_ Magnus cut in with a sly grin.

“Give her my farspeech attunement at least! Do you think she has one? Do you think she’s gone back home already?” She started to stand up. “Fuck, I hope-”

“Chillax Lup, she’s not the one that got away yet, she owns the bar we were gonna hit up after!”

“Wait, Ren? Lup has a crush on Ren?” Magnus asked, starry-eyed. The dude loved when his friends got along.

“Wait, _Ren?"_ Lup echoed. “Wasn’t that the girl who was like, your biggest fan?”

Merle chorused a schoolyard “ooh” from where he was pulling up a crate to sit on, and added, “Looks like she’s not _Taako’s_ biggest fan anymore.”

“Seems someone’s jumped ship to the other twin.” Davenport was here now too.

“Ey, Capenport!” Magnus said. “You finish packing everything up?”

“I got it,” Davenport replied, “though it would’ve helped if someone hadn’t left a stove in the path.”

“Thems the breaks, ‘Port,” Taako shrugged, speaking over Magnus’s sheepish apology. “He had to stick around for the hot goss.”

“Yeah yeah, I got it.” Davenport said again.

“Well then!” Lup exclaimed, standing up and stretching. “Everything’s put away, everyone’s here. Apparently my new admirer is running the after-party, so let’s go party!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out this thing is gonna be three chapters. Who knew ordering drinks would take so long? What a totally tragic turn of events. ;)

“Fuck,” Ren thought as Lup walked in the door. She really should’ve expected this: it’s not like there was anywhere else to hang out in the tiny town, not unless an abandoned quarry was your idea of a good time. So of course Taako and his friends were here. If she’d thought about it, she could’ve been prepared.

But she hadn’t, so she wasn’t.

Lup’s hair had been pulled up in a bun on-stage, but now that it wasn’t a health and safety hazard, it was hanging loose. Its bleached yellows and deep reds stood out against the darker undercut sides, and here in the magical lamp light they almost seemed to glow, bright colors dancing like the flames she’d been manipulating so easily. 

Her T-shirt, which had looked plain when covered with an apron, was actually emblazoned with a small palm tree and the words, “life’s a beach and then you dive”.

She was laughing.

Ren was _so_ gay, and now the glass she’d been washing was kind of all over the floor.

–––

Everyone was laughing so hard at Lucretia’s goof as they entered The Davy Lamp that Lup only just heard the tinkling of shattered glass. She looked around warily, but there was no trouble, no fights or rowdy customers. There _was_ a flustered barkeeper fetching a broom.

Holy shit, had Ren dropped something when they all walked in?

Taako turned around and mouthed, “She totally dropped something when you walked in,” as he made his backwards way to a large table near a wall.

Fuck, that’s _priceless._ She would have to make sure Lucretia wrote that part down. Lup strikes again.

But first…

“Barry, Lucy, want anything to drink? I’m gonna go _place_ some _orders!”_

–––

“So,” said a familiar voice from behind Ren. She quickly retrieved the replacement glass she’d been reaching for, turning around just as Lup continued with, “you come here often?”

Ren thought she had mentally prepared herself for this interaction, (Lup was now a customer, and had possibly maybe been flirting with her which means she might _continue_ to flirt with her,) but at that, she paused.

“That’s… That’s really the line you’re going with.”

“Yep.”

“You do know that I own this place.”

“Yep.” Lup popped the p even more this time.

“Okay, yeah,” Ren finally answered, laughing. “I do come here often.”

“Sweet!” Lup laughed as well, adding “Then maybe I should too!” with a wink.

“So, can I get you anything to drink?” It was meant to be flirty, but, well, she _was_ running a business, so she launched into the rest of her spiel. “A shot of whiskey’s only 3 copper, and we have beer on tap. If you haven’t had dinner yet there’s roast veal and oyster pie for two silver per person, or there’s ham and cheese and pretzels and such right over there, on the house.”

“Copper and silver? I heard you ran on diamonds in this town.”

“Not anymore! Lemme tell ya, I was real glad when the bubble popped and we switched to a more convenient kind of money. Doesn’t hurt that the exchange rate was definitely in the town’s favor!”

“Well shit, here I was worried I’d have to _bargain_ for a meal. Alas, boring ol’ gold it is. Alright, something fruity with a kick for me, I’ll leave the specifics up to you. Shitty but not-too-shitty beer for my husband" – oh fuck, had Ren read this all wrong – "your best vintage wine for my girlfriend, but feel free to switch it for something cheaper after the first glass or two," Lup continued, and oh, girlfriend, Ren let herself start to hope again, "and something on me for the cutie running the bar." She winked, and wow. Okay. Maybe Ren hadn’t read it wrong after all. Cool. Just because Lup was polyamorous doesn’t mean she was looking, but that wink sure hinted at it.

No, right, okay, running a business. “Coming right up! Though I’ll have to pass on the drink, seeing as I’m on the job. I’d never make it through the night if I took every round offered.”

“Maybe some other day, some other place! Now, is the pie dairy-free?”

“I – Ah, ’fraid not. I could whip up another batch with different ingredients?” Ren offered, a little hesitant. It was busy at the moment, and she wasn’t sure how the recipe would work out, but she could figure it out for Lup.

“Nah, don’t worry about it maydl, Barry’s not that fond of shellfish anyway,” Lup said, waving it off, but with an appreciative smile. “So!” she continued, clapping her hands together. “The three drinks, dinner for the table, and I’ll leave the rest of them to order their own booze.”

“Sure thing!” Ren replied, reaching under the counter for a bottle. Lup was obviously watching her appreciatively as she poured and mixed, and it made her a little self-conscious, but in a heady way. This was _her_ element, and while she may not have the twins’ flair for the dramatic, she knew what she was doing and it showed.

“There we go!” she said finally, placing a tankard and two large glasses on the counter with a flourish. “Iriaeboran North Brew, Manycherries Wine, and,” a pause for drama, “Purple Hills Cider with my own special twist, for the guest of honor.”

“Ha, don’t let ’Koko hear you say that! He may be letting me on stage, but it was his show first.” Lup gathered up drinks as she spoke, one in her left hand, one in her right, one – floating next to her with a whispered word, no wand in sight. Wow. Ren exhaled a bit, but caught herself before it went full-on dreamy sigh. Hopefully. Her face felt hot.

“Anyway, catch ya later! Bring the food by whenever!”

A few gold coins clattered onto the counter, and Ren gathered them as she watched Lup walk away.

Wow.

–––

“Sooo,” Taako started, drawing out the word for a good five seconds before continuing, “didja set up a hot date or what?”

Lup set down her drink and lightly whapped him on the shoulder. “I’m not gonna ask her out while she’s working!”

“But you’ll flirt?” Magnus asked.

“I totally saw flirting,” Merle chimed in.

“Well yeah, she’s super cute and totally into me! No _pressure,_ though, nothing that can’t be ignored, not when it’s her _job_ to talk to me. It’s just polite!”

“As if you’ve ever been _polite,_ Lup-de-loop,” Taako said, rolling his eyes.

“Puh-lease, I think you’re projecting there.” Lup shot back. “I am perfectly capable of being polite to hot girls! I just choose not to be polite to rude-ass little brothers who don’t deserve it.”

Taako sniffed and sipped daintily from something that looked needlessly fancy, looking across the room and projecting an intense aura of aloof maturity. Ha, point to Lup! Bribing that knock-off diviner to say she was older had been worth every copper.

“So,” Barry asked, “ _are_ you going to-”

“Shh!” Lup laughed, waving a finger in front of his mouth. “She’s coming this way!”

She turned slightly in her chair so she could watch Ren picking her way through the crowd with a no-nonsense kind of grace, platters balanced on both her hands.

She turned back towards Barry and mouthed, “Totally going to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know the forgotten realms wiki has 68 alcoholic beverages listed... Barry's beer has a bitter aftertaste, Lucretia's wine is popular in Waterdeep, and Lup's drink contains a splash of Spiced Wine and a little Sparkling Evermead. This is completely unnecessary information but I feel so powerful knowing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you know how I said it was definitely gonna be three chapters? I was wrong. But it's definitely for sure just gonna be four, okay? The crew's gone, I can't fill another chapter with banter, I'm totally sure this time.

The night was late, and business at The Davy Lamp was winding down. Ren finished polishing a shot glass and put it away, moving on to a tankard.

Lup was still here. The group’s young human had been ushered off to their complimentary rooms hours ago, but the rest of them were sitting around the table, quiet talk interspersed with exclamations and laughter.

The Davy Lamp’s signature lamps were still flickering, but only just. Before long, their magic would run out, and the saloon would officially close. Ren would finish cleaning dishes, and then go upstairs to meditate and prepare her illumination spells for the next day.

Lup’s hair looked even more firey in the low light.

Lup smirked and waved, and whoops, Ren must’ve been caught looking. Hesitantly, she waved back. Lup’s smile widened.

Ren was still really gay, and maybe, maybe tonight wouldn’t follow the routine she was used to.

–––

“Hey, hey Lup. Lululup. Lalup. Lupittydoodah….”

“Yeah, Taako?”

“Can I have your drink. You didn’t finish it. What a waaaaaaaaste.”

Lup sipped from the drink in question and raised an eyebrow. “Puh-lease, it’s delicious, giving it to you would be the waste. Why not finish off Magnus’s instead?” Magnus pulled his cider closer to his chest with a mock growl. “Okay, or maybe Barry’s, he’s such a lightweight, he doesn’t need it.” Lup poked Barry’s cheek as she mentioned him. He hadn’t been paying attention, but at the touch, he looked over from whatever game he was playing with Davenport, briefly disoriented before focusing on her. He gave her a goofy grin, and Lup smiled back, almost missing Taako’s response.

“It’s the _thing_ of the thing, Lalu, darling. I can’t be seen drinking _beer._ ” Taako wrinkled up his nose at the idea, waving his hand dismissively and almost losing his balance. Yeah, Barry wasn’t the only one who didn’t need more alcohol.

“If I get you something, you better swear not to touch my fancy cider while I’m gone.” Taako nodded, and Lup squinted at him suspiciously. “Actually, I’ll just bring it with me.” She stood up, grabbing her drink.

“Get me somethin that looks cuh- _lassy!”_ Taako called after her as she made her way through the near-empty saloon. Lup gave him a thumbs up over her shoulder.

–––

“Hey Ren, can you put some water in a glass and then like, stick a lime on it? Taako wants to look cool.”

“Just water? I’ve got sodas, and non-alcoholic drinks.”

“Don’t bother, he’s cursed, it’s all gonna be gogurt anyway. It’s just gotta look like a drink, so he’ll stop begging me for mine.”

Ren blinked. “Um, okay. Cool-looking water it is.” She quickly retrieved a nice glass, dusted the rim with sugar, filled it halfway with water, added a slice of lime and an umbrella. “This good?”

“Perfect! Prestidigitation, Bigby’s hand.”

The water in the glass turned light green, with a bit of a yellow gradient. A small semi-transparent hand appeared out of nowhere, gently lifted the glass, pinky up, and floated off towards the table. Ren and Lup both turned to watch it go.

Still no wand, no _components,_ she’d been casting spells all day with no sign of slowing down.

“You’re my favorite sister!” Taako called, waving. “Also my favorite fan! Well, not you. The other you...” he trailed off, then turned away, cuddling up to Magnus, clarification forgotten.

“So,” Lup started, now that Taako was dealt with. “You closing up shop soon?”

“The lamps will fade in about… half an hour, and that’s when I kick out stragglers. Some days I close before, more often now that the bubble’s gone. Folks have other things to do.”

“Cool, cool.” Lup nodded, and then jumped up to sit on the counter, legs dangling. She took a sip from the drink in her hand, and raised an eyebrow, as if daring Ren to comment.

Usually she wouldn’t let people up there, but it was late, and it wasn’t like the bar couldn’t handle it. The drink, though… She would comment on _that._

“Is the cider not to your taste?” Ren asked, gesturing to Lup’s still-half-full glass. “I could get you something else, on the house.”

“No, darling, maydl, hun, it’s delicious! I’m just making it last. It wouldn’t be fair of me to get wasted when you’re stuck over here, living the sober life of a professional!”

Ren laughed. “I guess today did feel a bit more like being stuck than usual. Y’all looked like you were having fun!”

“We were, but the night’s not over yet! There’s still fun to be had.”

Lup waggled her eyebrows, and Ren laughed even more.

–––

Most of Lup’s attention was on banter with Ren, but she had an eye on the two randos sitting in the corner, the only customers besides the IPRE left in the saloon. Like, come on, they’d finished their drinks ages ago, they were just talking, why were they still in here. Fuckin’ losers, go get a life. Come on.

Okay, there, finally, they were getting up, heading towards the counter, probably to pay their tab before they left. Perfect.

Lup waited till Ren was talking to them and then jumped off the counter and marched over to the only table still occupied. “Alright crew! Party’s over, g’night everyone, bedtime!” She moved around the table as she spoke, piling up dishes, sometimes taking a drink right out of someone’s hands.

“Hey,” Magnus protested, “I didn’t even let my boyfriend have my drink, I’m not gonna let _you_ take it!”

“Fine, you have five seconds to slam it and then out the door, ya hear?”

“Yeah, Mango,” Taako agreed, giggling, “we gotta clear out so Lup can put on the _moves_.”

“Oh sure,” Merle grumbled, mournfully reaching for his recently-refilled and even-more-recently-stolen ale. “When Lup’s got the hots for someone we all gotta help out, but when _I_ find a-”

“Merle,” Davenport interrupted, while Magnus spluttered on his last gulp of cider and Barry slumped on the table groaning. “Merle, I swear, if you finish that sentence, I am not responsible for the consequences.”

“Fine, fine, I see how it is! Merle’s too old and wrinkly to flirt, we can’t talk about _his_ romantic pursuits, only the young elves are beautiful enough to-”

“Merle,” Lucretia sighed, “we are all over a hundred years old and would not give a single fuck if it weren’t for the fact that you are usually pursuing _flora._ I’m sure if you ever wanted time alone with an actual person we would be happy to get out of your way.”

“I dunno,” Magnus said, “I’m sure quick to get out of the way as it is.”

Lup snickered, but then shook her head. “Okay pals, I know ragging on Merle’s always a good time, but, as I said, party’s over, let’s go. By which I mean, let _you_ go, and I’m gonna stay here and help a pretty girl close up.”

“Fine,” Merle replied, “but I’m gonna remember this, and next time I’m gonna take _your_ drink when you least expect it.”

“One, I do not care about anything right now except y’all leaving, and two, good luck with that. Now out!”

Finally, Merle stood up and stretched, slowly making his way to the stairs that lead to the group’s rooms. Lucretia went the long way around the table, pausing as she passed Lup to touch her shoulder and murmur good night. Barry blew a kiss from the stairs, which Lup caught dramatically and clutched to her heart before returning the gesture. Next up was Magnus, with Taako hanging off of him, trying to play it as handsy even though it was definitely a balance thing. Finally, crew in front of him and accounted for, Davenport followed.

By the time everyone was out of sight, Lup had used a few cantrips to clean the dishes, and Ren had cast some magic of her own over the saloon; the windows were shimmering with a protective field, and the chairs had all tidied themselves. Right, Taako had said something about inspiring her to learn magic? Whether the whole story was true or not, the practicing magic part definitely was: the protective spell looked fairly advanced, something discerning and high-powered. Hot.

“That’s it, right?” Lup asked. “Everything’s closed up? You’re off the clock?”

“Yep, that’s it!”

“Alright, cool, do you wanna go out with me? Star gazing, right now? Or lunch tomorrow, or whatever, I’m not picky.”

“Star-gazing sounds great.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Finally on the date. Now with even more fantasy alcohol names that I found on the forgotten realms wiki.

“And that’s why everything he drinks tastes like gogurt!”

“Wow.” Ren whistled low, through her teeth. “Can’t he just go to a specialist and remove the curse?”

“Oh, he says he loves it and would never, but I know he’s tried. Never succeeded though, obviously. I think it might take a Wish? Which is something he might be able to swing these days, actually, but by now it’s like, a thing, ya know?”

“Couldn’t do it, so he said he didn’t want to, so now that he can, he can’t?”

“Yeah, exactly. What a nerd! ” Lup laughed, shoulders shaking, eyes sparkling. Her hair was falling across her face. In the weak moonlight the wavy curls were muted in color, not quite darkvision grey, but close. Less firey, more… soft. Ren wondered if they felt soft, too.

Lup had been sitting up for proper dramatic story-telling, but now she was settling down again, a bit closer to Ren on the blanket than she’d been before. Her laughing smile was softening into something sweeter, more peaceful, as she looked up at the night sky.

Yeah, Ren was really gay, and she definitely wasn’t gonna be gazing at the stars much tonight.

–––

Lup still wasn’t used to the stars in this world. Or maybe she _was_ used to them, and that’s what she wasn’t used to.

She was good at picking up star charts, learning constellations or making up her own, a new set every year. She was good at navigating unfamiliar places. She was good at change. But now, here she was, watching the constellations shift as the seasons passed, knowing… that next year they’d be back. They’d be back, and she’d still be here, looking at the same stars again.

She wasn’t sure how she felt about it.

“You know…” Lup started, trailing off.

“I know?”

“Well, you don’t, but in a second you will. Know that… I never saw a single universe without stars? On one world, the plane of magic had crashed into the material plane and kind of froze time, but the stars were still there, if you squinted. Another world had clouds so thick you couldn’t tell night from day, so the people living there didn’t know shit about space, but when we escaped at the end of the year, it was all there. Three big hot suns and five moons and thousands of stars.”

“Three suns…” Ren sounded thoughtful. “Is that a normal amount?”

“Nah, that one was special, ‘s why they had the clouds, to block all that UV. A single sun is definitely the most common! My home world had two, though. And a purple sky.”

Ren was quiet for a moment, and then asked, “Do you miss it? Your home?”

“It wasn’t much of a home, never did much for me. Honestly, I couldn’t wait to leave! I totally did that world, I crushed it, I was ready to move on. A whole multiverse of possibilities!”

“But do you miss it?”

“Who would miss that boring ol’ place?”

Ren didn’t ask again, and Lup knew she knew the answer.

Ugh, she wasn’t here to be emo, she was here to flirt!

“First one to find a constellation shaped like a dick wins!”

–––

“See that star there?”

Ren scooted her head closer to Lup’s, trying to get the right angle, to understand where she was pointing. “You mean the tip of Ehlonna’s horn?”

“Fuck if I know.” Lup shrugged; her shoulder brushed against Ren’s jaw. When it moved back down, Ren followed for a second, automatically chasing the warmth, but she stopped herself before it turned into a full-on snuggle. Although... maybe a little snuggle _would_ be alright. Maybe if she just casually rested her head...

“Well, what’s the horn?” Lup asked. “I can’t tell you if you’re right til you tell me what you’re talking about.”

No, right, okay, she was trying to find a star. “Ehlonna’s horn is four stars in a line, tilted kind of to the right? Like, a one-thirty kind of angle. The lowest star is next to that big red one.”

“Yeah okay, I see it, not that one. If the horn is one-thirty, then this star is at like, ten, and it’s a little farther out than the tip of the horn is? It’s kinda yellow-ish.”

“Oh! The eye of Vecna.”

“Ah shit, it’s already an eye? It was gonna be part of my constellation, Jealous People’s Faces When They Look At Me, but it can’t be the eye of two different people.” Lup hummed thoughtfully.

“Maybe it’s still the same person?” Ren suggested.

“Ha, yes! Eat my ass Vecna, you’ll never be as cool as me and you know it.”

“Ooh, taunting an evil god. Not worried he’ll smite you?”

“Please,” Lup scoffed, “Worse things than him have tried. Vecna _wishes_ he could touch me.”

Heh, same.

But, actually – Ren _could._ Lup was right there. They were on a _date._

So she reached towards Lup’s hand, gently bumping up against it, and Lup immediately shifted, wrapping her fingers around Ren’s.

Lup’s hand was so warm.

“Yeah,” Ren finally responded. “Yeah, you could kick Vecna’s ass.”

–––

The night was late, so late it was early. The sky was lightening slightly; any moment now the sun would be visible over the horizon, bringing color and warmth to the world.

“So I thought about using a spiced wine, but cinnamon and clove both weren’t right, so I think next I’m going to try to get my hands on some with anise.” Ren was describing a new recipe she’d been working on, and her quest to create the perfect mixed drink to pair it with.

“Have you tried a splash of citrus? Maybe a brandy, just a bit of something sour?” Lup wished she could suggest an exact brand, but she didn’t know any good citrus brandys in this world yet, since she tended to go for sweet and spicy herself.

Ren nodded thoughtfully, a very cute look of concentration on her face. “Maybe a Golden Sands Orange, though that might be too sweet…”

“Ooh yeah, Golden Sands is good stuff, I haven’t tried the Orange but I’d trust them. If it’s a sweet one, you can always back off on the Arrhenish to bring it back down.”

Ren gasped. “Back off on the Arrhenish? Blasphemy!”

“I know it hurts, but it’s for the greater good,” Lup said, maneuvering herself to a position where she could put a hand on Ren’s shoulder and look directly into her eyes. “Sometimes, you have to put aside your own wants. Sometimes, sacrifices must be made, ” Lup paused dramatically, “for the sake of fuckin delicious mixed drinks!”

Ren snickered, and Lup grinned. She loved making people laugh. She loved Ren’s laugh, it was so heartfelt. And her passion for her job, and her easy conversation… She was so genuine. Her braids were in a bit of disarray from laying on the ground for hours, and Lup couldn’t decide if she wanted to straighten them out or mess them up further.

They were still looking into each other’s eyes. Lup was twisted a bit awkwardly to do so, almost on top of Ren, holding herself up with one hand, the other still on Ren’s shoulder.

The first rays of dawn were starting to fall on Ren’s face, bringing a touch of lilac to her hair and indigo to her skin, shine to her black eyes. They glittered like fresh ink does in magelight, full of promises of new knowledge, new experiences, unique moments captured forever to be revisited time and time again…

“Ren?”

“Yeah?” Her voice was quiet, a little raspy.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah.”

Lup moved forward, and so did Ren, and their lips brushed softly. Ren turned her head slightly, and they kissed again, better angle this time. And again. Lup shifted for better balance, moving her hand down from Ren’s shoulder to the ground on the other side of her, kiss unbroken. A touch, another, on Lup’s arms: Ren’s hands were following them up to Lup’s shoulders, clasping behind her neck for a moment before one hand moved up into her hair, the other coming to a stop on the small of her back. Lup gasped slightly as Ren’s fingers tangled in her hair, and kissed her harder.

They broke apart after a long moment, Lup breathing heavily but steadily, Ren a bit more uneven.

“Lup?” Ren said, after she’d caught her breath.

“Yeah?”

“It was nice hanging out with you tonight.”

“Yeah. It was nice,” Lup agreed, shifting her weight back to only one hand so she could reach for Ren with the other, pulling her back into one last kiss.

Soon, they’d have to part ways. Ren had to open her saloon for the day, probably with much less magic help than usual, since she hadn’t meditated. Lup had to meet up with her crew, make sure everything was packed, head off for Neverwinter.

So it was only the one night, for now. But it had been a nice one.

So good thing there are stones of farspeech and teleportation spells.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! I haven't written TAZ before, so lemme know how I did. I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
